Proyect Faust
by irenadel
Summary: Las profundidades ciclopeas del pasado de Saga de Geminis


Proyect Faust

Por irenadel

Capítulo 1- Mefisto

"Who has choices need not choose

We must, who have none

We can love but what we lose-

What is gone is gone."

n Peter S. Beagle, _El último Unicornio_

Querido hermano,

¡Hola! Cielos, en verdad hace mucho tiempo que no escribo, casi cuatro años ¿no? Lo siento pero hemos estado muy ocupados aquí. Icaro y yo estuvimos viajando en un barco pesquero y apenas tuve tiempo de dormir. Pero ahora vamos a poder hablar todo lo que quieras. El pobre Icaro se murió hace tres días; hubo tormenta, ya sabes. Ahora las autoridades dicen que o me quedo en este puerto apestoso con esta bola de idiotas o me voy a vivir contigo al Santuario. Bueno, te escribo por que de veras necesito que me mandes dinero para el pasaje en tren; lo que sea es bienvenido ya me las arreglo para conseguir el resto.

Abrazos,

Kanon

**********

Geminis Saga había llegado a esperar de su templo una completa soledad. Abandonado, había permanecido vacío por varios años desde que...

En todo caso no esperaba a nada ni a nadie, y definitivamente no esperaba a aquel muchacho recostado sobre un diván en su antiguo cuarto, piernas cruzadas y brazos delicados, extendidos sobre los numerosos cojines que adornaban ese mueble en particular. Había algo familiar en aquella postura, cansada y lasciva, algo que le recordaba a _alguien._

Mu le hubiera pedido amablemente que se fuera, Mascara de la Muerte lo mandaría al infierno del que salió, Aiolia simplemente lo aplastaría. Pero Geminis Saga no era ninguno de ellos, y apenas guardaba una semblanza de parecido con ellos. Saga retiró la capa que colgaba de sus hombros elegantemente con un rápido movimiento que dejo a la vista una mano tensa y molesta. Años de comandar huestes de semidioses le habían dado un aura un tanto imponente. Sin embargo el muchacho apenas y se inmuto. Los mismos años de mentiras y engaños, sublime paranoia, lo habían hecho perceptivo. Sin embargo, no había sentido al muchacho en su templo.

"¿Quién eres?" demandó, alzándose más alto de lo que aparentemente podía "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Se puso de pie entonces y ejecutó una reverencia teatral (¡un arlequín! ¡un mero arlequín!) hacia él.

Ningún demonio, en ningún lugar, en ninguna época ha revelado su nombre libremente" recitó él levantándose con la mayor lentitud posible "Saga de Geminis"

Tenía un rostro ovalado, de ojos grandes y estilizados, vagamente árabe, vagamente español, por toda su finura. Cabello medianamente largo, recogido con sumo cuidado en una coleta baja. Que curioso aquel cabello, fino y sedoso; examinándolo con más detenimiento era plateado con vagos reflejos azulados, a pesar del color bronce de la piel... y los ojos: escarlatas.

"¿Quién eres?" demandó al par que se alzaba más alto de lo imaginable. Majestuoso, sería la palabra. No había extrañeza en la aparición de este engendro. En realidad, Saga se preguntaba por que habrían tardado tanto en mandarle.

"Astarote, Beelzebu, Satanas, Lucifer... ¿Mefistófeles quizá?" puso a modo de respuesta él, rodeándole lentamente, nunca apartando la mirada de su rostro. Saga se encontró atado por esos ojos color escarlata que asomaban como dos cuerpos de aguas violentas. Luchó contra él, contra la fuerza inexorable que lo anclaba a esos océanos gemelos "Seré Sandalphon para ti" Saga peleaba, se debatía... "Angel de los sueños e ilusiones abortadas, abandonados"... y perdía "Perdidos".

Estaba libre ahora, el vértigo de hace unos minutos había desaparecido. Tendría más cuidado la próxima vez... con lo que fuera que había en sus ojos.

"Vienes por mí entonces" dijo Saga "Te advierto que no me iré sin una pelea."

Había un lado de sí mismo que se negaba a creerlo, se negaba a aceptarlo, no podía soportar las consecuencias de lo que había estado haciendo, por que de cierto modo _era inocente. Además, se decía, él era culpable únicamente de buscar la libertad..._

"...y la perdida de valiosas vidas humanas" comentó el chico asomándose de detrás de una carpeta que examinaba con cuidado "Atena no es la única diosa, como tampoco es única su filosofía. Mataste Saga de Geminis, y no importa que halla sido por una causa o en guerra santa... estas mancillado Geminis, así como lo están todos tus caballeros. Sólo los angeles pueden clamar inmunidad ante ese mandamiento; sólo ellos, y nadie más. La sangre los tiñe de un tono visible, incluso para mí. Aquellos que conocemos la marca los reconoceremos bajo cualquier disfraz que porten."

No me asustas demonio. Hace tiempo que llegue a esa conclusión, hace tiempo que la deje atrás y decidí ser libre...

Está aplaudiendo...

"Muy bien. Ahora sé por que estas en mi lista... y no Joven Prometeo, no vine para llevarte conmigo, todo lo contrario en realidad, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí el mayor tiempo posible."

"Tú... "

"Yo también me revelo Joven Prometeo, pero la diferencia es que yo _sé lo que estoy haciendo."_

Saga lo mira, fascinado por unos segundos. No; creía que le recordaba a... pero realmente era a otro, otro muy diferente, otro en quien pensaba más que el primero...

"¿Joven?" alcanza a preguntar Saga.

"JOVEN, muy joven, excesivamente joven diría yo" contesta él, acercándose más a Saga, una especie de fulgurante luz enfermiza animando las líneas de su rostro "Que son para nosotros un par de décadas, NOSOTROS, que hemos medido nuestro dolor y perdida en _siglos. No Saga, éres repulsivamente joven aun."_

Saga perdía la paciencia cada segundo, no estaba acostumbrado a tener concesiones con nadie... si bien eso lo había llevado a... no mejor olvidar esa parte de la historia.

"¿A qué has venido entonces?" amenaza Saga "Y quiero una respuesta satisfactoria."

"Fácil, mi amigo, he venido a proponerte un..."

"¿Y pedirás mi alma a cambio? ¿Firmare, acaso, un contrato con mi propia sangre? ¿O la de un íncubo? ¿La de una sucubus?" dijo Saga, dejando escapar una risa irónica "No, _amigo, no lo creo así."_

Sandalphon se limitó a reir. Era una risa extraña, cerrada, redondeada quizas; el resultado, sin duda, de una broma privada.

"No, Saga tu alma me es de poco valor," sonríe Sandalphon, parece tan falsa esa sonrisa, como prefabricada, la de una mascara...o un arlequín "especialmente considerando que acabara en nuestras manos tarde o temprano."

Fue entonces cuando Saga se dio cuenta que tenía otra carta que jugar ahora. Este no podía ser un demonio mayor, el bufón del infierno sería lo mejor que le darían. Mientras él ignorara que Saga sabía esto tenía una ventaja, aunque fuera pequeña. No era muy de él tomar posibilidades tan remotas como garantías pero de ellas habían dependido los cuatro últimos años. De la remota posibilidad de que nadie notara el cambio en el Kyoko, que no se les ocurriera buscarle en la casa de Geminis, que Aiolos y su pequeña desaparecieran para siempre... y sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de...

"¿Cuál es el trato entonces?"

De nuevo la extraña sonrisa.

"Un deseo" dijo al par que alzaba el dedo índice a tres milímetros de su rostro "Un único y, sin embargo, ilimitado deseo a cambio de un favor"

"¿Un favor?" contestó Saga sarcásticamente. "¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"No lo sabrás hasta que llegue el día, " dice quedamente el demonio "Pero piénsalo, Saga. Puedo darte el deseo de tu corazón, lo que más anheles- ambiciones, no importa el término - puedes tenerlo."

"¿Por qué debería creerte?"

"¿Por qué no? No te he mentido en todo este tiempo y jamás lo haría."

"No puedo comprobarlo, demonio, ya que me escondes tu aura"

Risa otra vez, sólo que más cálida ahora.

"Touché, querido amigo, touché. Si tanto lo deseas," contesta al extender los brazos en cruz "¡Contempla este laberinto de espinas!"

Su aura era extraña a simple vista; pálida, hipnótica tal vez, de un amargo café matizado del amarillos visionario que ha visto pocas veces- sólo en su hermano si mal no recuerda - pero vislumbraba a medias luces los tonos azulados y verdes de la obsesión amorosa. Si alguien, alguna vez se hubiera tomado el tiempo de examinar el aura de Geminis Saga la hubiera encontrado moteada por ese mismo color. Pero a nadie le importaba.

Saga se limitó a suspirar en silencioso acuerdo.

"Piénsalo, Joven Prometeo" murmura al disolverse en una esquina sombreada "Puedo vencer a Nike o traer a quien desterraste alguna vez. Todo depende de cómo me lo pidas. No te mentiré, pero yo sigo el contrato al pie de la letra." Hace una breve pausa "Siete veces siete días a partir de hoy tendrás para considerar mi oferta. Úsalos bien."

**********

Había muchas cosas que relacionaba con Saga, entre ellas: la noche, las nubes, el insomnio, los dulces y la última: el Cabo Unión; el lugar donde se había ahogado su hermano. Mu suspiró en silencio, indeciso en cuanto a que hacer ahora. Sabía que Saga deseaba que él fuera y así hablaran los dos, pero un desagradable aire de desastre precedía este encuentro.

_"Ne Saga, si te digo un secreto... no te ríes de mí?"_

Mejor sería acabar con esto ahora. Caminar hasta Saga y preguntar que sucedía, aunque tal vez no pudiera ayudar mucho. Una perspectiva de fuera siempre era útil... no completamente de fuera, se recordó...

_"Yo siento a las personas... quiero decir siento lo que sienten y también lo que siente la tierra..."_

"Saga?"

"Mmm..."

La extraña indiferencia hubiera debido desalentarle pero Mu siempre estaba seguro de saber lo correcto, aunque no siempre lo hiciera. 

"¿Por qué estas preocupado?"

No había sorpresa en los ojos de Saga cuando por fin se digno a verle; pero había una sonrisa extraña (amarga, harta, cansada... ¿satisfecha?... no mas bien resignada). Esta pieza la habían bailado tantas veces que cada uno conocía el final. Pregunta, respuesta, problema, solución... y de ahí hasta la eternidad.

"Aquí es donde murió tu hermano" dijo Mu después de unos momentos de espera.

"¿Por qué nunca lo leíste a él como a mí?"

Extraña pregunta.

" Bueno... él era diferente... nunca pude alcanzarlo. Cuando lo intentaba sabía que estaba pensando a un nivel más allá de mí..."

No; eso no era completamente cierto. Saga también era capaz... sólo que _él había decidido quedarse a esperarlo._

"Supongo que si; supongo que siempre estuvo un paso adelante de _todos nosotros."_

"No te sientas mal Saga. Tú eras el que más se le acercaba."

Era increíble como aun ahora se podía sorprender de lo fácil que era leerlo. Como si no le molestara es mención de la superioridad de su hermano. _Hermanos. Mu tenía muchos, estables en las montañas del Tibet; esos hermanos y hermanas que lo habían cuidado e impulsado a lo que era. Extraño que él fuera el único caballero no huérfano o desdichado..._

"Así que... ¿qué te preocupa?" insistió; no era fácil hacerlo cuando él mismo no quería oír la respuesta.

"Decisiones importantes que no puedo hacer..."

"Uno diría que eres el Kyoko..." sonrió al decirlo, para que Saga no notara la tentativa pregunta que había estado haciendo desde hacia dos años. Una de las pocas a la que no les encontraba respuestas.

"¿Qué son esas decisiones, lo suficientemente importantes como para sacarte de tu deber como guardián de Geminis?"

"Decisiones, decisiones. Sobre la vida y mi futuro..." corto ahí como si hubiera sido interrumpido por el hilo de sus propios pensamientos.

"Bueno," concluyó Mu "Las decisiones sobre el futuro son más fáciles al ver el pasado."

Después se levanto, con deliberada lentitud, para darle tiempo a Saga de agregar algo más. Él sabía que su amigo aun no había terminado, pero él creía que lo había hecho, así que prefirió irse sin decir nada. Ya se las arreglaría sólo...

Realmente le dudaba.

**********

_22 de enero_

_El calor es sofocante; a Saga y a Kanon no les importa. En realidad, lo usan como excusa para no hacer nada. Pasan su día en la playa, nadando o pescando, una que otra vez probando suerte con las ostras. No han querido cambiarse de pantalón en tres días y bañarlos es imposible... ¡Bañarlos!, Ni si quiera los puedo encontrar._

_No sé por que me molesto._

_No sé si serán sólo estos dos, o todos los niños de cinco años... bueno ahora casi seis (¿será posible que lo dejen al crecer?). No es normal que dos hermanos se lleven tan bien; por lo menos yo__ jamás tuve algo así con los otros cinco. Me pregunto si ellos pueden recordarlos, eran unos críos cuando sucedió. Tal vez por eso se portan así; en realidad, si lo analizo, ellos no tienen a nadie,__ excepto ellos mismos._

_Aunque realmente no importa._

_23 de enero_

_El calor sigue insoportable. No me he querido levantar. No sé dónde están los enanos._

_24 de enero_

_Si, ha hecho demasiado__ calor esta semana._

_Todo es culpa de Saga. Me rompo la cabeza pensando en esos dos idiotas de mierda y ellos deciden muy contentos largarse. Los he encontrado en la grieta que hay debajo de nuestro risco. Los muy pendejos estaban dormidos, se habían quitado la poca ropa que tenían por el calor y los he sacado de ahí a patadas._

_Hoy hay un nuevo juego, se llama: Obedecer._

_(Kanon me preocupa)_

Saga pasa las páginas encontrando un día que le llama la atención.

_24 de mayo_

_Hoy salí a uno de los pueblos cercanos. Aquí no cambia nada. Nadie hace nada nuevo y el calor es estático. Pregunte por los barcos pesqueros que salen pronto. Había un hombre extraño en la miscelánea. Me pareció raro; no era griego, aunque la piel tenía tono mediterráneo. De todos modos nadie de por aquí va tan elegante. Aquí en Grecia todo es un puto asco._

_El cielo promete tormenta..._

_25 de mayo_

_Hoy golpee a Saga._

_El niño tiene que aprender que no puede contestarme así... para que me engaño realmente nunca es por eso. Esas cosas no importan y aquí todos lo sabemos. Hay muy pocas cosas en este mundo que importan, o que valen el trabajo que les inviertes... pero no importa de que forma lo mire ésta sí._

_Le grite. Le recordé que tiene cinco años. Cin-co__. Los mismos que tiene Kanon. Que aquí el hermano mayor soy yo. Que ellos son gemelos__. De la misma edad y sangre. Que Kanon se cuida sólo como él y yo. Que no es un muñeco._

_Kanon lo holló todo por supuesto. En esta familia él único que no se entera de todo soy yo. Estaba llorando y se llevo a Saga. No sé dónde están._

_Tiene que haber una forma de separarlos sin que alguno termine como mártir. Esto ya es demasiado._

_Lo golpee. Lo hice sangrar... y él me miro con ojos encendidos. Me miro._

_No hay señal de la tormenta esperada._

_26 de mayo_

_Licencio hizo favor de traer a los dos tontos a casa. Licencio tiene mi edad y vive en el supuesto santuario de Atena. Saga venía tomado de su mano y Kanon estaba dormido entre sus brazos (Saga no había querido despertar a su "hermanito"). Es de Italia, pero ha vívido aquí desde que tenía seis. Dice que Saga es un verdadero ángel... y yo le dije que más bien era el demonio. Se rió (es un hombre con una risa muy triste y una postura algo pobre para un caballero de Atena). Entonces dijo algo más interesante. Algo sobre el desarrollo psicsomático de los trastornos de doble personalidad. También dijo que mantuviera un ojo abierto si Saga y Kanon dormían juntos._

_(¿Ves Saga? No se necesita ser tu hermano para darse cuenta de tu__ problema)_

_27 de mayo_

_No hay tiempo. La respuesta a mis problemas apareció. Dejó a los enanos con Licencio y voy a ver lo de los barcos pesqueros._

_(Con un poco de suerte todo va a mejorar pronto Kanon)_

_El tiempo no mejora ni empeora. Pero ya no importa._

_29 de mayo_

_Odio dejar el puerto. En realidad, no soporto dejar el puerto. No lo haría si no fuera forzoso irme de aquí. Es muy difícil dejar este aire que sigue llevando el olor a gloria. Pero nunca más. Ya nada me importa. Plus ne m'est rien._

_A veces me pregunto si valió la pena... si ese destello no acabo lastimándome más de lo que debía. Después de tantos años, tantos seudónimos y fracasos, ya nada importa._

_Pero ahora seré libre para volver. Para regresar a ese bendito segundo. Libre de responsabilidades. Libre de Kanon y su ingenuidad; de Saga y su monstruosidad._

Más tarde...

_Llueve. Llueve y oigo sus voces en la lluvia. Los veo bailar en la playa blanca y a Licencio viéndolos como los veo yo. Veo sus pieles color olivo contra la claridad de la arena. Kanon abraza a su gemelo; son dos extensiones del mismo cuerpo, hechos iguales y hermosos a la imagen de un dios que les tornara la espalda. ¡O dios! ¡O dios! Niños... no, monstruos, disfrazados de infantes, que se regodean en un ritual pagano a una diosa olvidada. Mi hermano, mi sangre. ¡O dios! Debo regresar, debo detenerlo, a esa abominación que se hace llamar mi hermano. Es horrendo, asqueroso. ¡O dios, Kanon!_

_3 de junio_

_Hoy llovió también y pense en ti._

Saga nunca entendió esa anotación en particular. Nunca entendió mucho de Horacio de todas formas. Aunque había ironía en ese deseo por el puerto ya que a fin de cuentas fue eso lo que le trajo lo que se habían llevado. Fue entonces cuando el dolor volvió.

No era justo realmente, que después de tanto dolor aquel adorado premio fuera destruido por él mismo... y todo por su rigidez. Licencio se lo había advertido mucho tiempo antes, que la fuerza de Geminis era precisamente esa flexibilidad, esa doble visión de la realidad... pero Saga era muy diferente a todas esas generaciones perdidas de caballeros.

Era un extremista. Radical. Idealista. Apasionado. Obsesivo. Al punto de no darse cuenta del mundo que le rodeaba.

Esos primeros días con Licencio habían sido una amalgama de los sentimientos más ambiguos que un niño de seis años podía tener. Esa constante del dolor que lo atormentaba, como si le hubiesen arrancado un brazo sin preocuparse por suturarle la herida cruda. Era un chico fuerte y sobrevivió, pero el recuerdo y el veneno del odio lo acompañarían siempre.

Como había odiado a ese hermano mayor que los separo de niños. Rompió ese embrión que los unía sin ningún remordimiento. Destruyo todas sus oportunidades de no lastimar a Kanon. Si lo hubieran dejado venir con él, todo sería diferente. Injusto, como odiaba todo lo que había hecho. Pero no dejaría que sucediera de nuevo... No en el nombre de ningún otro dios o diosa... no de nuevo... ¡pero bah! Eso ahora no importa... como diría Icaro...

Ahora a pasar a esas anotaciones de antes de que nacieran, las más raras y crípticas...

_23 de diciembre_

_¡Ah Clarimonde! ¡Blanca Clarimonde! ¡Tan dulce, tan bella, tan honestamente inocente! Dame una palabra, una sonrisa... algo, lo que sea..._

... y así seguían todas las páginas hasta el 30 de mayo cuando Saga y Kanon nacen y Icaro deja de escribir su diario para concentrarse en otra cosa de la que no sabén nada... seis meses después comienza a escribir de nuevo y no vuelve a mencionar a ninguna Clarimonde...

Saga y Kanon jamás sabrán quien fue Clarimonde, o quienes fueron sus padres o por que vivían junto al mar solos con un hermano apenas diez años mayor que ellos.

**********

El caballero de Geminis se limitó a observarle con ojos llenos de dulce melancolía; así era todo Licencio: frágil y sereno hasta el punto en el que dejaba de ser el avatar de la diosa de la sabiduría para convertirse en el más convencional y agradable de todos los hombres. Nunca diría a nadie que había tomado la primera semana de su pequeño aprendiz para comprarle ropa y bañarlo con regalos. Ni tampoco mencionaría que Saga era indiferente a todos sus esfuerzos y permanecía encerrado en un cuarto todo el día. Llorando.

Licencio se acerco lentamente, no queriendo que el niño advirtiera su presencia hasta hablarle.

"Mmm... ¿quieres ir al carnaval?"

Silencio.

"¿Quizá a comer?"

No hay respuesta.

"¿A la playa?"

El cuarto simplemente exploto en llanto.

"O..."

Fue lo único que Licencio se atrevió a dejar salir antes de tomar al niño en sus brazos y encontrar que la resistencia inicial se disolvía en un torrente de explicaciones infantiles seguidas de más llanto.

"¿Tal vez un corte de pelo?"

Silencio de nuevo. Bingo.

"¿Po... por qué?"

Licencio sonrió antes de contestar y comenzó a acariciar su mano cariñosamente.

"Tu pequeño gemelo se estaba dejando el pelo largo así que pensé que te gustaría hacer lo mismo..."

Ahora confusión.

"Necesitas darle forma primero, y ya luego te crecerá correctamente."

Asiente con la cabeza deliberadamente.

Licencio se limita a sonreír de nuevo.

**********

"A veces me pregunto, _Sandalphon, si tu mismo recuerdas tu verdadero nombre..."_

Recuerda que es yacer en esta cama, hace tan poco tiempo que no lo hacía; peor ahora es sólo él y nadie más, mientras que antes era el cuerpo pesado de un guerrero. Ese cuerpo cálido, tan gloriosamente cálido, con el aroma pungente de la sangre viva y ese perfume de muerte y victoria que percude a los héroes.

Recuerda la aureola de pálida tristeza y de silenciosa súplica que coronaba el templo de los gemelos. Y ahora esta vacío, simplemente vacío...

No. No completamente. ¿Qué fue esa voz que escucho hace sólo unos segundos? La voz de un niño al parecer. Sí. Ese niño parado en el umbral de la puerta que puede ver ahora que se levanta del lecho tan próximo al suelo. Ese niño no es normal; no puede serlo. De manos enormes, largas y delgadas, y con la cabeza demasiado pequeña, demasiado redonda para el cuerpo alto y escuálido.

El niño camina sobre los intrincados dibujos del piso. Ese pictograma que ha estado listo desde hacia casi diez años esperando ser usado. Saga nunca ocupó este cuarto. Se acerca a él, ese niño, y aquel-llamado-Sandalphon lo recibe con los brazos extendidos, caídos, lánguidos de tanto peso. Así lo han recibido desde hace casi un milenio; desde que una niña de ojos negros y verdaderos preguntara por el sufrimiento inmerecido de este otro infante de ojos rojos y piel carbonizada.

"Ahora todo está en su lugar..."

Es una declaración más que una pregunta que se formula no por los labios secos y negros del niño sino por sus ojos rojos que él observa con una dulce ternura. Yacen los dos en la cama; una cama lujosa, poco estoica para un caballero de Atena. Las sabanas son de seda, roída hacia tiempo por los gusanos. Decadente. Decadente como lo es el culto a esta diosa griega... _¿qué nos queda Licencio, sino adorar a aquellos que no envejecen por que el dolor los mantiene jóvenes? Sólo deseo el final para que nos limpie de toda impureza ideológica y podamos pensar sólo como nosotros y no como ellos..._

Él y su niño claman por lo que se perdió. El niño por un cuerpo, titánico, verdadero, por un hogar que se tiene para siempre y se da sólo una vez; y él por un rey que se hundió con el cuerpo allá lejos en Creta. Todo por ese miedo al último final.

El niño corresponde a su afecto en la medida posible. Su cuerpo real se encuentra lejos, tan lejos. Siente como salen de esas protuberancias de nervio y hueso; como lo tantean, lo exploran, lo prueban. Pero ya está acostumbrado, y sabe que estos avatares de la plaga que ha de venir son todo el amor que le ofrece este chiquillo que existe desde eones antes de la luz que nos ciega y no nos deja ver más allá.

Aun así desearía que fueran otras las caricias, otra la fuente del placer.

Recuerda, una mentira y una verdad que se pronunciaron hacia apenas unos segundos, unos días, unos años...

_El dolor nos hace fuertes._

Se abren más esos ojos verdes.

_El dolor nos apunta a la verdad._

Se alarga la mano delicada y temblorosa que hacia unos segundos detenía la sabana nueva e impoluta.

_Por que sin el grito en la noche, nada importa realmente._

Aquel-llamado-Sandalphon sonríe.

**********

Saga esquivó el último golpe con dificultad. Hacia tiempo que se negaba a entrenar acompañado.

"Si..." hizo una pausa para tomar aire y se lanzo sobre Mu "tuvieras un deseo... ¿cuál sería?"

Mu era más ligero, siempre parecía tomarle menos esfuerzo todo, aunque realmente no era así. Además Mu se negaba a hablar mientras peleaba lo que le daba una ilusión de seguridad y calma. Detuve su golpe, utilizando la fuerza para arrojarlo hacia atrás. Saga calló de pie por supuesto.

"¿Un deseo?" Mu se sentó en el piso con los ojos cerrados en una parodia de concentración profunda, dando por terminada la sesión. Después de unos segundos se limitó a abrir uno de ellos y a preguntar: "Ne, tienes preguntas muy extrañas últimamente... ¿por qué crees que tengo las respuestas?"

Saga sabía que era un error preguntar tan abiertamente y que sonaba terriblemente infantil, pero quedaban sólo un par de días más para que el demonio viniera a tomar su premio. Tenía la impresión de que debía olvidarlo, ignorarlo y continuar con su vida; que si decidía no ir al templo de Géminis el día acordado Sandalphon lo dejaría en paz... ¿por qué había decidido ir allí en primer lugar? Hacia demasiado tiempo que ni siquiera volteaba hacia su templo como para que aquella hubiera sido una visita casual. ¡El maldito arlequín debió haberlo llamado!

"¿Saga?"

"¿Qué?"

"Te hice una pregunta..."

"... no creo que las tengas, sólo preguntaba..."

Mu suspiró en silencio antes de responder...

"No sé que desearía, soy bastante feliz ahora, aunque talvez me gustaría tener un discípulo..."

Saga lo miro sin comprender realmente. Quería decir algo, pero la lengua se le había secado en la boca. Mu sabía perfectamente bien lo que un discípulo significaba y por más que trataba de buscar una razón Saga sabía muy bien que Mu no deseaba morir. Era como una especie de trato que los de los impulsos suicidas serían siempre él y Kanon. Tal vez Mu había decidido que no quería ser él más fuerte ya...

"¿Por qué?"

Fue entonces cuando realmente le sorprendió la suavidad de su tono, de su rostro, de cada uno de sus movimientos...

"Pues... Licencio fue muy feliz mientras te entrenaba, y además es lo más cercano que podemos estar a la paternidad... sé que no todos los tratan así pero eso depende de mí..."

No era eso, exactamente, lo que le molestaba, sino la mención inconsciente de su maestro. Había estado pensando tanto en él que era casi doloroso.

"Así amas... sin olvidar."

Una vez más como lo había hecho siempre el parecido entre Licencio y Mu no acababa de fascinarle. Era esa misma dulzura y calma, esa calidez que formaba un halo de aparente seguridad alrededor de ellos... y aun así... al caballero de Aries le faltaba tristeza, resentimiento, dolor y desesperanza nadando debajo de ojos más verdes que el follaje de los pinos. Mu era de un azul cálido, pero Licencio era todo lluvia gris.

_Hay llanto. Alguien llora. Alguien grita. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? El llanto no para, no quiere parar. No desde que comenzó, no hasta que lo ahogue... no hasta que se hunda. Debajo del mar, de la asfixiante presión del mar. Llanto de su hermano... de Kanon. No, diosa. ¡Cállate ya! Ahora parece una letanía cristiana que clama su nombre. Ya no llora ahora lo llama desde el Cabo Unión. Pero ahí nunca lloró. No. Lloraba en el cuarto cuando todos dormían, cuando sabía que sólo tenía al hermano que yacía a su lado. Lloraba en silencio, con un sollozo que escapaba de vez en cuando. Lloraba cuando creía que Saga no podía escuchar. Lloraba y Saga lo sabía y lo abrazaba y le hablaba... y Kanon... Kanon seguía llorando. Cállate, cállate, cállate. Sacúdelo, golpéalo, arráncale más sollozos... o diosa, cállate... ya no es el mismo llanto, ahora es más fuerte, más histérico, más atrapado, menos suprimido. El llanto de un Saga con Licencio en sus brazos, un llanto manchado de rojo. Esta vez Kanon no llora, no puede por que no entiende, por que no sabe, por que quisiera ser él el que triunfa ese día, así que sólo puede ver, ligeramente asqueado, sin entender que pasa. Sin entender que hay una parte dde él que quiere abrirle la garganta. Las reglas, las horrendas reglas. ¿Por qué siempre hay reglas? Quiere romperlas, destruirlas. Las que no lo dejan vivir, las reglas de los dioses._

_¡O diosa! Un deseo no sirve. Necesitaría diez por lo menos para arreglarlo todo._

_Deseo que el llanto se calle. Deseo que licencio viva. Que Shion viva. Que Ailos viva. Deseo que Kanon me abrace. Deseo que nos__ dejen en paz. Que Nike no sea invencible. Que Atena y sus reglas se pudran. Que Icaro nunca haya existido._

Ya no sabe que más desear.

_Deberías dejar de llorar..._

Mu lo está mirando. Y no habla.

_Estaremos bien ahora, Saga..._

Hay sonido de olas a lo lejos.

_No vale la pena llorar hermano..._

Saga se para y se despide con un movimiento de cabeza.

_Ahora podemos hacer más que llorar..._

Camina lento, alejándose poco a poco de ahí.

_La única persona por la que valía la pena llorar murió, ¿recuerdas? Pero ya no importa por que estamos juntos._

**********

Siete pasos hasta la puerta desde el último escalón. Licencio contó cada uno de ellos junto con los latidos de su corazón. Siete y abrir la puerta para entrar en su cuarto donde lo esperaba. Licencio se detuvo del marco de la puerta al entrar como si su extraña verticalidad fuera a desplomarse en cualquier segundo. Yves no lo mira. Esta encorvado sobre el piso de la habitación. Mira los intrincados diseños de un dibujo a medio terminar, que se yergue mutilado en el piso de mármol del cuarto de Licencio.

Ha trabajado día y noche en él.

"¿Yves?"

Voltea entonces, sus ojos nublados peligrosamente angulares ahora que están exhaustos; aun esa delicadeza se asoma por cada poro abierto de su rostro. Aquella fulgurante luz que nunca se desvanece y que matiza los crípticos azules y plateados de su cabello. Licencio se acerca tres agonizante pasos a él, le toma el rostro con infinita lentitud y acerca esa boca inexpresiva hacia la suya.

"Me llamaste."

Una declaración.

"No me agrada así. No quiero que me llames. No quiero estar contigo. No te quiero a ti."

Licencia baja la cabeza y descansa su barbilla en el hombro de Yves. Solloza un poco. Y es que estas cosas ya no le importan; ahora las ignora y se limita a ser sostenido por unas manos frías que bajan y bajan... y a sentir la dulce presión de los caninos al romper piel.

"Que duro eres. Duro y frío como un sueño de piedra."

Ahora tiene su rostro entre las manos y lo enmarca con el pigmento rojo, resultados de haber sostenido su cuello. Besa sus labios con los ojos abiertos, hambrientos, pero él los cierra sin reparar en las consecuencias...

Saga cierra los ojos, y sigue tallando con fuerza hasta que la piel se torna roja y empieza a doler...

_¿Hermano?..._

Quiere dejar de escuchar ahora, dejar de sentir...

_¡Eres tan egoísta!_

Ahora las lagrimas de verdad corren por sus mejillas escalpado veredas rojizas en la piel morena.

_¡Me dices a mi el egoísta, cuando de verdad eres tu el que nuca piensa en los demás! Nunca piensas en mi hermano... en nosotros... ¡no quieres que seamos felices! Eres egoísta, ¡egoísta! ¡egoísta! ¡egoísta!_

Había olvidado lo horrendo que se veía llorando. La cara hinchada y los ojos enrojecidos. Su maestro se había visto hermoso, frágil, encantador...

_Él también era egoísta. Te obligo a matarlo, ¿recuerdas? Y nunca te dijo por que... YO tuve que decírtelo; y sólo por que lo oí de otros. ¡Si por él fuera nunca lo sabríamos!_

Saga mira su reflejo en el agua clara; ve como se enturbia la superficie cuando ladea un poco la cabeza y ese único mechón de pelo cano cae en ella... ¿cano?... claro que lo es. Es gris canoso por que Saga ya no lo soporta, por que los secretos son demasiados y la culpa pesa más que todos los secretos juntos.

_¿Recuerdas hermano? ¿Recuerdas lo felices que fuimos cuando regrese? Por que regrese. También murió alguien entonces. ¿Recuerdas esa semana? ¿El día que no llovió?_

Claro que Saga recuerda. Las rocas que se eregían inmutables e indiferentes ante la dicha de los dos muchachos de doce años que saltaban entre ellas. El océano y el cielo eran tan vastos y ellos eran libres.

Sentados en las rocas. Una concha blanca. Sangre roja en fondo blanco. Las manos de Kanon sobre una única suya. Su rostro fulgurante y encendido. Los labios separados...

_Ya no llores hermano. Seremos felices. Te lo juro. Ahora tenemos un escape. Siempre lo tuvimos. Recuerda... _

El mar que sonaba que ensordecía los sonidos. El mar que lo ahoga todo. Lo oculta todo. Incluso a ellos. Incluso aquel primer pecado.

Pero la risa persiste, suena de nuevo y de nuevo la risa en la playa que se une a la de los dos mientras corren. Mojados, extasiados, libres al fin. Esa misma risa que se escucha en el cuarto de licencio. Hueca, cruel, sarcástica, indiferente.

_¡Yo te maldigo Licencio, yo te maldigo!_

Más risa y terror.

_¡Yo te maldigo ha saber, a conocer toda la verdad y seguir viviendo! ¡Ni siquiera en la locura encontraras salvación! ¡Te maldigo a saber y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo! Yo te ato Licencio de Geminis y ato tu lengua contigo... para siempre._

Ahora las lagrimas pueden parar por que recuerda, pero no recuerda. Por que ahora lo siente en la piel, esas manos ardientes como las suyas; palmas rígidas de muchacho que recorren los caminos verde bosque de sus venas. Él está quieto, inmóvil, consciente del sutil chantaje de los patrones que trazan los dedos de su hermano en su piel. Pero aquel orgullo maldito que ha desarrollado a causa de cargar con tanto dolor. Saga es un mártir a su modo particular. Pero nunca suplica ni siquiera cuando el llanto de Kanon ahoga todas las consideraciones...

_Saga... nuestro tiempo es tan poco, tan corto. Siempre ha sido así. Déjame atraparte como lo hacia antes, ríndete. Sabes que es el único camino a nuestra felicidad. Estamos cansados, tan cansados..._

Ojos cerrados y una mano sobre la de él, Saga se levanta con tortuoso cuidado dejando escapar el sonido casi metálico del goteo de su cabello... su cabello cano. Hay una presión poco familiar en la base de su garganta. Hay tensión entre sus pulmones, una tensión que amenaza con quebrantar las cuerdas vocales que residen más arriba. Es algo que casi había olvidado. Odio. Estos años sin nada que odiar; con Icaro muerto, Atena desaparecida y las reglas olvidadas casi lo había olvidado. Pero ahora es diferente.

_Te odio Saga. Por lo que me hiciste. Lo que nos hiciste. Por tu ciego sentido de justicia, tu fanatismo en todos los sentidos. Pero no es tu culpa. Ellos te hicieron así; capaz de escapar de todo menos de ti mismo... de mi mismo..._

"Yo mismo"

Mira el reflejo por última vez, la forma vacía de la razón.

"Pero perdóname, Atena. Estoy loco."

Loco.

**********

Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc... y el reloj avanza.

_Machazah cruza una pierna y cambia de posición sobre el banquillo..._

El pentagrama se extiende por todo el cuarto... sus largas garras alcanzan los rincones más escondidos, debajo de muebles y alfombras. El pentagrama está inscrito con nombres. Nombres de poder. Nombres que deben ser escritos más nunca hablados. Nombres que han sido olvidados y son ahora más reales precisamente por eso.

Saga.

Sabiduría.

**********

"Me alegra que hallas decidido presentarte."

Sandalphon se encontraba parado en el marco de una puerta oculta que conducía a las dos recámaras gemelas debajo del templo de Geminis. Una de ellas la habían ocupado Saga y su hermano hacía algunos años, pero la otra... la otra estaba vacía desde hacia mucho más tiempo.

"Dime, ¿qué será entonces? ¿inmortalidad? ¿juventud eterna? ¿el amor de tu vida?"

Saga suspira con gravedad, como lo hacían sólo los reyes hace edades.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que desearé eso?"

Se encoge de hombros.

"Son las más solicitadas."

Saga mira al demonio con algo parecido al desdén que frunce su rostro en una copia del de otro.

"¿Has amado, tú, alguna vez?" replica con sarcasmo.

La mirada carmesí de Sandalphon se fija en algún punto del horizonte que Saga no puede divisar. Triste, ausente, humedecida con lágrimas que se tiñen de rojo por aquellos ojos.

"Una vez, en la olvidada Chorazin. Ame a su Rey, que ahora descansa bajo las aguas de Creta."

Tomo aire antes de comenzar. Un gesto tan infinitamente humano.

"¿Qué será entonces, Joven Prometeo?"

_Nike, Nike, Nike..._

_Cielo nublado, mar gris hasta donde alcanza la vista..._

_Nike, Nike, Nike..._

_Rojo contra fondo de concha blanca..._

_Nike, Nike, Nike..._

_Los labios teñidos de carmín de Kanon..._

_Nike, Nike, Nike..._

_Dolor punzante y la cálida saliva... _

_Nike, Nike, Nike..._

_Gemidos entre las rocas, llanto en el cuarto..._

_Nike, Nike, nuestra felicidad nos pertenece..._

Esta noche puedo escribir, las líneas más tristes_, la pluma de Icaro le habla..._

"Amar."

"¿Eh?"

"Amar y ser amado. Ese es mi deseo."

Una breve pausa.

"Eres un hombre sabio, Saga. Sígueme por favor" termino Sandalphon con una sonrisa lasciva que hacía parecer como si los ojos se le hundieran más en las cuencas de los ojos, dándole un aire espectral un tanto mórbido. El muchacho bajo los escalones que conducían a las cámaras secretas de estas catacumbas.

"Es como hundirse en el subconsciente" penso Saga mientras lo seguía. Siempre lo había pensado de ese modo. La metáfora le encajaba a Geminis mejor que ninguna otra.

En la penumbra que dominaba la vertiginosa escalera de Geminis, Sandalphon no se había molestado en encender una luz. No que él la necesitara; habiendo hecho este mismo recorrido incontables veces antes, conocía cada escalón y cada grieta de la pared.

Incluso cuando Licencio habitaba este lugar las paredes estaban cubiertas de una gruesa capa de polvo. Era como si los caballeros que habían residido aquí desearan que lo que hubiera debajo quedara oculto.

Según había oído decir estas catacumbas en particular eran aun más antiguas que el mismo Santuario. El complejo de cuevas no acababa con las dos habitaciones paralelas que habían ocupado él y su maestro. Contadas veces Kanon y Saga habían explorado, tanto como se atrevían, el intrincado laberinto que se formaba ahí. Solían jugar al escondite con un par de velas en los ratos libres que lograba reunir. Aquí bajo tierra, el sentido del tiempo se atrofia con facilidad.

Sandalphon caminaba delante de él sin ofrecer la más mínima duda en su paso y con las manos, aquel equilibrio natural del cuerpo, recogidas detrás de él. Llevaba puesta una gabardina anticuada color beig que ocultaba sus piernas mientras se balanceaba en rítmica tentación. Debajo de ella su camisa de terciopelo negro le cubría el cuello. Curioso, Saga no recordaba lo que había llevado hacía siete días. En esta oscuridad total la única luz venía de su cabello de plata azulada.

No se dirigieron a su viejo cuarto como había creído. No. Sandalphon entro en el otro, el que había sido de...

_Una música extraña como fondo. Licencio gira por toda la habitación con los brazos extendidos, su cabello de ébano ligeramente largo despeinado por una vez. Gira... y ríe._

"Perdona el desorden, pero debía estar listo."

El cuarto estaba en perfecto estado, en verdad como lo hubiera tenido Licencio (a Saga se le permitió entrar aquí sólo una vez), pero el piso estaba cubierto con dibujos extraños, hechos con pigmentos que es mejor dejar en el anonimato.

"Verás, hay una cosa más que debe hacerse antes de cumplir tu deseo?"

Saga sólo tenía ojos para el pictograma que se abría a él como lo hace una flor al sol. Le mostraba infinitas formas y palabras que se mantenían ocultas a los mortales desde hacía eones.

"¿Sí?" apenas contesta.

Sandalphon, que se había alejado algunos pasos, se acerca ahora y por primera vez Saga se da cuenta de lo sórdidamente hermoso que es. Esta justo frente a él. Saga escucha algo moverse debajo de aquel cuerpo tan cercano, algo que no es precisamente su corazón. Sandalphon es más pequeño que él, su rostro encaja a la perfección en su hombro izquierdo mientras él ladea la cabeza para oler con mayor comodidad la sangre que burbujea debajo de la piel. Esa piel, que Saga encuentra alarmantemente delgada ahora.

"Hay que sellar el trato."

"Ajá"

"Esta sangre es de los dos."

"Mmmm..."

"Este sacramento también."

Un respiro agudo.

"Así como aquí, allá."

Saga eleva la cabeza mientras siente caninos penetrando piel.

Sandalphon muerde su garganta. Saga cierra los ojos.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kuramada y por anexo de Toei Animation... ¬¬ además si quisiera robármelo... ya lo habría hecho muahahahahahaha... perdón.

Nota de autor: Sé que debería estar trabajando en _First but not Last_... pero resulta que Proyect Faust era una historia que ya estaba escrita y yo tengo mucho trabajo escolar. Esta historia tiene dos capítulos más y un epílogo en los que estoy trabajando actualmente. Prometo encontrar tiempo para hacerlo, pero por favor pongan comentarios, en realidad ayudan. Gracias por leer. PS: les gusto Sandalphon ¿ne? Pues entonces revisen mis trabajos sobre los juegos de White-Wolf Inc. Siempre está colándose por ahí.


End file.
